royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Baba Yaga
}} Baba Yaga teaches Home Evil-nomics at Ever After High and is also a faculty adviser there. Baba Yaga is also Raven Queen's adviser. She lives in a cottage that walks around the school grounds on chicken legs. It is a 'round, thatch-roofed cottage lurking in a stone courtyard' as described in 'The Storybook of Legends'. Baba Yaga sits crossed legged on a stool that appears to hover slightly above the floor. In 'The Storybook of Legends' she is an old sorceress who disapproves of Apple being a blonde and wants Raven to be evil. Personality Baba Yaga is quite grumpy, a bit strict and likes evil. She is a level 38 Sorceress and can speak Cursed Gibberish like The Evil Queen. She has an unusual punishment method when misbehaving takes place, she sprays Raven Queen with a water spray bottle when Raven talks about choice, as she does to her cat when it climbs onto her potions table. Appearance As described in The Storybook of Legends and seen in the webisode Class Confusion, Baba Yaga has long grey hair. It is knotted with feathers, snarls (tangled mass of hair), braids and small bones and a braid is seen adorned at the end with beads and jewels. Cockroaches have also appeared. She has grey eyes and she also paints her long fingernails grey as in 'The Storybook of Legends'. In the Storybook of Legends she is also described as having a wart on her chin. Name The name 'Baba Yaga' comes from Slavic folklore. A supernatural being who flies around in a mortar carrying a pestle. 'Baba' means specifically 'old woman'. Yaga appears in Slavic languages referring to such words as 'horror', 'evil', 'anger' and 'witch'. Family Baba Yaga has a niece who is a singer and is called Lady Yaga. Outfit Baba Yaga wears a pale blue, round necked, long sleeved top with darker blue rolled cuffs, a black waistcoat with what appears to be a fur trim embellished with gemstones, a purple and dark blue patterned skirt and a patched brown wrap around her waist. She wears necklaces, bracelets and rings along with hooped earrings that have gems. Her hair is usually covered up by a hood. Trivia * Despite being evil, Baba Yaga collects glass unicorn figurines. * She is capable of smelling "wrongness." She can also smell heat and electricity. * In the second book, 'The Unfairest of Them All', it is known that her sorcery level is 38. * Baba Yaga helps out with Milton Grimm's MirrorNet broadcast in True Hearts Day Part 3. * Baba Yaga travels in her cottage/office to the Enchanted Forest in Thronecoming to show the students Heritage Hall. * Baba Yaga trapped herself in a bottle in Driving Me Cuckoo when a spell went wrong. Gallery Baba Yaga 5MFTS.png|5-Minutes Fairy Tale Stories luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BabaYaga.jpg|Book Art Baba_Yaga_-_Class_Confusion.png|Baba Yaga up to something Baba, Apple - CC.png Baba Yaga in class - CC.png Baba class and students - CC.png Baba and Evil animal - CC.png Apple and evil pet - CC.png Class confusion.png Baba Yaga in her office - Thronecoming.png Students waiting in Baba Yaga's office - DMC.png|Inside Baba Yaga's office. Stark Raven Mad - baba yaga.jpg Stark Raven Mad - yagagrimm.jpg Stark_Raven_Mad.png|From Stark Raven Mad Evil bunny.png|From Class Confusion Baba Yaga, Humphrey and Dexter - Poppy the Roybel.png|From Poppy The Roybel Evil ram - CC.png Baba, rabbit, Apple - CC.png Baba Yaga - CC.png Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Girls Category:Sorcerers Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Major Characters Category:Baba Yaga Pages